


Coming Home

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Sterek Notebook!AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Stiles, Cheating, M/M, Stiles is cheating on Heather with Derek here, The notebook!au, like in the movie, so I thought I'd warn for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been apart for years now, Stiles is now engaged, it's too late for them now.</p><p>But is it truly too late for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A note I left on my tumblr drabble:
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologize if this is too much like the actual scene in the movie. I’ll try to change it if that makes people unhappy._

It was pouring, the rain coming down fast and hard, and Stiles immediately jumped out of the boat when Derek got it close enough to the dock.

His clothes were clinging to his skin, making it a little hard to walk, but Stiles needed to get inside, get dry, and get away from everything he was feeling while he was with Derek.

But Stiles…he had to know one thing, just one, and it had been nagging him since yesterday, the first time he’d seen Derek in person in over seven years. 

So, determined, Stiles turned around and marched right back to the end of the dock where Derek was still trying to tie the boat to the dock through the pouring rain.

“Why didn’t you write you me?” Stiles shouted into the rain, making Derek look up at him. “Why?" 

Derek slowly dropped the ropes, stood up onto the dock, faced Stiles fully, his expression as stoic and blank as always. 

"It wasn’t over for me! I waited for you for seven years, and now it’s too late!” Stiles shouted, blinking rapidly against the rain drops. 

“I wrote you 365 letters, Stiles.” Derek said carefully, slowly. “I wrote you everyday for a year." 

"You wrote me?” Stiles said, shocked, in disbelief, not sure if he’d heard correctly. 

“Yes, I did. It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over.” Derek shouted. 

And as Stiles opened his mouth to speak, Derek grabbed Stiles’ face and crashed his mouth against Stiles’. Stiles was helpless against the onslaught of emotions that washed over him, helpless to do anything but fall into the kiss, to hold onto Derek as he starts to back them up the dock. 

All thoughts fly out the window, all thoughts that aren’t centered on Derek and this, them, what Stiles knows they’re about to do. 

He knows he has a fiance waiting for him hundreds of miles away, but that doesn’t matter to Stiles in this moment. All that matters is Derek, and the knowledge that Stiles is just as in love with him as he was when he was seventeen and young and naive. 

Eventually, Derek must get tired of having to wade through the mud and rain, for he just picks Stiles up and wraps his legs around his waist, doesn’t break the kiss, and Stiles moans at the feeling of Derek’s stubble, that’s practically a beard now, rubbing against his face as they kiss deeply, passionately.

All Stiles’ senses are alight as Derek walks up the steps, opens the screen door and then walks them back against the wall in the entryway, the smacking sounds of their kisses and the rain the only sounds around them.

Stiles can feel Derek’s erection against his ass, moans and grinds down against it, whimpers as Derek bites his lip gently in response, brings his hands to Stiles’ ass.

“Fuck me, Derek.” Stiles whispered, bold. He wanted Derek, he needed him. In that moment, it’s all Stiles could think about. “Take me to bed and fuck me senseless.”

Moaning loudly, Derek pushed off the wall, walked down the hall to walk through a doorway, and Stiles broke away from the kiss to pull his rain soaked t-shirt over his head, heard it make a loud _splat_ noise as it landed on the ground.

Their breathing was labored, rough as they went back to kissing, and Stiles snuck his tongue into Derek’s mouth, wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders to hold on tight as Derek walked up the staircase, through the hallway to the end, where they bumped into the wall just outside the room. Stiles laughed, grinned as he went back in for a kiss, felt happier than he’d been since…well, since that night all those years ago where they’d almost had sex, after Derek had almost taken his virginity.

And Stiles…well, Stiles wasn’t nervous this time, wasn’t a young boy. He was a man now, and he was finally, finally ready for Derek to take him to that place, to make love to him. He’d been wanting it for years, had wanted Derek for years. 

Derek changed course a few feet to the open doorway of his room, walked forward and broke the kiss to deposit Stiles on the bed, and Stiles felt breathless, felt unbearably aroused as Derek paused for a long moment, letting only the now distant sounds of the rain fill the silence.

Their gazes held, the room filled with sexual tension that was just begging to be sated. Stiles bit his lip and splayed himself out, shirtless, and waited for Derek to make the next move.

Derek’s breathing was labored, coming in quick breaths as he took the hem of his soaked shirt and took it off, exposing his flawless chest and abs.

Stiles sucked in a breath, incredibly turned on as Derek then took Stiles’ right leg and undid the laces on his boot, then took it off and flung it behind him, the clunk sound it made as it landed on the floor loud in the quiet room. Then went the sock, and then Derek did the same with Stiles’ other foot. 

Then Derek stepped out of his own shoes, took off his wet socks, then caught Stiles’ eyes as he undid his jeans, unzipped them. 

When Derek took them off, he took his boxers right along with them, and Stiles swallowed heavily at seeing Derek in all his naked glory. 

Stiles’ breathing sped up as he looked at Derek, standing there, letting Stiles inspect him, see how he’d changed in the seven years they’d been apart. 

Stiles noticed how Derek had really packed on the muscles, felt his mouth water, took in his much bigger, muscly arms, bit his lip as he looked at Derek’s dick, which was hard and erect, standing at attention.

And then Derek was moving forward to kneel with one leg between Stiles’ spread legs, reached up to unbutton Stiles’ pants, looked up at Stiles to get blanket permission, to see if it was okay.

Stiles nodded, laid out on his back as he watched Derek unzip him, then stand back up to pull his soaking wet pants all the way off. 

Stiles felt the butterflies in his stomach, didn’t hold back the moan as Derek reached up and pulled his boxers down as well, freeing him from the tight, wet confines. 

He let Derek take his turn to inspect him, didn’t even squirm as Derek’s eyes raked over his body, didn’t feel a need to. 

But soon Derek was climbing back on the bed and on top of Stiles, kissing him hard, passionately on the mouth. Stiles whimpered, reached up to wind his fingers through Derek’s hair, to tug gently, moaning as their now naked cocks touched, as they ground against each other.

Derek trailed his kisses down to Stiles’ throat, and Stiles threw his head back in abandon, gasped as Derek bit down and then licked over the spot.

“I want you.” Derek whispered, grinding down into Stiles harder, more quickly, and Stiles moaned.

“You have me.” Stiles answered, felt Derek pull away to look down at him, and something passed between them in that instant, something Stiles couldn’t decipher at that moment. But it was intense, the feeling that washed through Stiles in that one look that passed between them.

But then, Derek was taking ahold of Stiles’ hips and pushing him up the bed to the pillows, and Stiles was moaning at the manhandling, became only more turned on by it.

Then they were back to kissing each other, not stopping even as Derek took hold of Stiles again and sat them up, pulled away to reach over to the nightstand and get lube and a condom out. 

They didn’t stop to talk, only continued to kiss and kiss and kiss as Derek poured lube onto his fingers one handed, then tossed the bottle aside, bringing his hand around to Stiles’ hole, slipped one finger inside.

“Yes.” Stiles breathed into Derek’s ear, thrust back onto his finger, moaned louder as Derek worked his hole, in and out, in and out, pushing impossibly deeper. Then he added a second, and Stiles gasped at the stretch, could only thrust harder as he pulled Derek’s head back by his hair to kiss roughly on the mouth, to moan as the feeling of Derek’s fingers filling him to the brink, driving him crazy. 

But then Derek, somehow, inserted a third finger, and Stiles was choking on his spit as he threw his head back, gave into the slight pain, into the immense pleasure. Derek kissed his neck, licked up his adams apple, nipped at his chin. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Stiles whimpered thrust back on Derek’s fingers wildly. “Derek…Derek, fuck, i"m ready. Fuck me, now. Please, just fucking..” Stiles was practically losing it.

But Derek just pulled his fingers out, pushed Stiles onto his back again, and before Stiles could really feel the loss of his fingers, Derek inserted two again, and Stiles arched his back at the sensation, wide-eyed as Derek grabbed the condom, ripping the wrapper open with is teeth and quickly rolled it on, applying more lube to his cock, and then pulling his fingers out, and taking Stiles’ legs and putting them over his shoulders. 

And then Derek was grabbing his ass cheeks, spreading them as he brought his cock forward, pushed in just the head. 

Stiles sucked in a breath, felt himself shaking as Derek slowly, expertly eased himself inside Stiles until he was all the way in to the hilt.

Stiles breathed in and out through the slight pain, tried to push past it to get to only the pleasure of it. 

When he felt no more pain, just an intense need for Derek to fucking move, Stiles arched his back, gasped along with Derek at the sensation.

“Move, Derek." 

And then Derek did. He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in sharply, causing Stiles to shout in pleasure, head thrown back. 

After that, Derek’s thrusts were quick, sharp, hard, and it felt so fucking amazing Stiles could hardly breathe, hardly think. 

At one point, Derek dropped Stiles’ legs from his shoulders, covered Stiles with his body. It changed the angle, made it even more intimate, even more emotional, and Stiles opened his eyes to look into Derek’s, got lost in those beautiful hazel green eyes, brought a hand up to cup Derek’s cheek.

This, what they were doing, Stiles had never felt anything like it.

It was…it was, fuck, it was everything.

Wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, he arched into Derek’s thrusts, started thrusting back as much he could, and Derek brought their foreheads together at the same time he reached down to wrap his hand around Stiles’ cock.

Stiles gasped, moaned, as Derek started jacking him off in time with his thrusts. Stiles distantly heard the sound of the headboard banging against the wall, could only make high pitched, pleasure filled sounds as Derek grunted, took Stiles’ mouth again and licked into his mouth. 

The pleasure was building, and Stiles knew he was going to come soon, felt like he was going to fall apart at the seams, the pleasure was so good. 

But what made the love flow through him, what made him blink to hold back tears, was Derek taking Stiles’ hands in his and bringing their arms up beside Stiles’ head, twining their fingers together, gasping himself as he kissed Stiles’ cheek, down to his jaw, all the way to his throat, and Stiles was helpless against the feelings, couldn’t stop them, didn’t want to stop them as he turned to kiss Derek’s neck as well. 

And when Derek tightened his hold on Stiles’ hands and gave a particularly hard thrust, Stiles found himself letting out a strangled moan, arching his back, arching his body even closer to Derek’s, as he came between them, his come landing all over his stomach, his chest, Derek’s chest. 

It didn’t take long for Derek to come after that, a few more wild thrusts and he was stilling above Stiles, letting out a choked, garbled moan.

"Derek.” Stiles whispered as Derek collapsed on top of him, their breathing ragged, wild, heartbeats beating out of their chest. 

They took a few minutes to collect themselves, to be able to breathe properly. Stiles felt himself sweating, felt Derek sweating, and only wrapped his arms around Derek as he kissed Derek’s jaw. 

When Derek could move semi-properly, he pulled out slowly, grunting before he rolled off Stiles onto his back, and then they were both laying beside each other, sweaty, covered in come, and blissed out, the pleasure they’d just experienced immense, all consuming, powerful. 

Now that, Stiles thought dazedly, was what making love was like. It had been the most profound moment of Stiles’ life. It had been well, fucking amazing.

“Are you…” Stiles had to take a deep breath to get out the right words. “Are telling me, that _that_ was what I’d been missing all this fucking time?” Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, who’d just tossed the condom into the trashcan near his bed. 

Derek only grinned, looking at Stiles like he was the world and Stiles was his sun and stars. 

Stiles, still not quite breathing properly, thought, fuck it, and rolled over on top of Derek. “Let’s do it again.” Before grinning and kissing Derek again, already feeling stirrings in his gut for a second round.

And being there, in Derek’s bed, with Derek, and making love to him, it felt…

Well, it felt like coming home.


End file.
